The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to online communications.
Generally, online communication sites and applications may connect users and information and enable users to share and process information. Typical online communication sites/applications may include social networking sites/applications, online forums, online chats, email, and activity streams. Furthermore, users may be enabled to post comments and messages on the social networking sites/applications, online forums, online chats, email, and activity streams. For example, a user may start working on a project and may join an online support forum to interact with different users who may or may not be associated with the project but are members of the online support forum. Thereafter, the user may post a comment or question on the online support forum such as, “what is going on with gadget A?” Thereafter, based on the different users that are members of the online group forum, the user's comment/question may receive a response.